godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
King Ghidorah (GtTHM)/Gallery
Concept Art ''Invasion of Astro-Monster King Ghidorah Concept Art.jpg|King Ghidorah concept art Zone Fighter Zone Fighter, Garogas, and ShodaiGhido Concepts.jpg|Zone Fighter, Garogas, and King Ghidorah concept art Production Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster 2801443211 49f31be6cd o.jpg|The original concept colors of the ShodaiGhido suit Blue_Color_ShodaiGhido.jpg Ghidorah1-1024.jpg Godzilla.jp - 5 - ShodaiGhido King Ghidorah 1964.jpg King_Ghidorah_rampage.jpg G64a-006.jpg AF906193BB.jpg Ghidrah 01.jpg GT3HM - Flying King Ghidorah On the Rampage.jpg GT3HM - King Ghidorah Behind the Gate.jpg GT3HM - King Ghidorah in the Air.jpg GT3HM - King Ghidorah On Set.jpg GT3HM - King Ghidorah On the Rampage.jpg GT3HM - Setting Up for King Ghidorah.jpg 21-yr old Koichi Kawakita on set of Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster.jpg|Koichi Kawakita with the ShodaiGhido on the set of ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Tumblr_ngwi8zqi2q1s2jfn0o1_500.jpg Ghidrah9.jpg Ghidrah7-1.jpg Ghidrah6.jpg King-Ghidorah-godzilla-95784_515_286.jpg ''Invasion of Astro-Monster ShodaiGhido Puppet is kinda ugly in Invasion of Astro-Monster.JPG Godzilla.jp - 6 - DaisensoGhido King Ghidorah 1965.jpg Black and White King Ghidorah ShodaiGhido.jpg Invasion_of_Astro-Monster_Black_and_White_Picture.jpg IOAM - King Ghidorah.jpg IOAM - King Ghidorah and Man with Sunglasses.jpg Destroy All Monsters Godzilla.jp - 9 - SoshingekiGhido King Ghidorah 1968.jpg Kaiju_Soshingeki_Picture.jpg DAM - Fixing Up King Ghidorah.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan Godzilla.jp - 12 - GiganGhido King Ghidorah 1972.jpg Gigan_Cast.png Behind_The_Scenes_Godzilla_vs._Gigan.jpeg Tumblr_ngwi8zqi2q1s2jfn0o4_500.jpg Zone Fighter ZF - King Ghidorah.jpg KingGhidorah73.jpg ZF - King Ghidorah on Set.jpg Post production Post-Production Great Kaiju War.jpg ShodaiGhido afterwards.jpg Screenshots Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Ghidorah9.jpg PDVD_016.JPG San_Daikaiju.jpg Ghidorah.jpg PDVD_003.JPG Invasion of Astro-Monster Monsta' Zero in da houuuuuse!.png I'm firing my beams at nothing! FEAR ME!.png Monster Zero flying.png Yo dawg, this be Monsta' Zero's Gravatay Beams.png Ghidorah is here!.png Gravity Beams1.png A battle ensues.png Ghidrabeams1.png Ghidorah is unfazed by Godzilla's atomic breath!.png Ouch! Ghidorah is hurt by the rock!.png DaisensoGoji_attacks_ShodaiGhido.jpeg Visible strings.png They weren't even TRYING to hide those strings!.png Ghidorah flees.png Free9.png Free11.png Free12.png Free13.png Free14.png Countryside26.png Final1.png IOAM - King Ghidorah is Down After Being Free of Mind Control.png IOAM - King Ghidorah Regaining Consciousness.png Final7.png DaisensoGhido Close-Up.png Final11.png Final18.png DaisensoGoji_and_DaisensoRado_team_up_agaisnt_ShodaiGhido.jpeg Ghidorah! He's alive!.png Destroy All Monsters ShodaiGhido_head_close-up.jpg 960 destroy all monsters blu-ray 4x.jpg SoshingekiGhido.jpg SoshingekiGoji_beats_up_SoshingekiGhido_with_Gorosaurus_in_the_background_just_derping.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan King-Ghidorah.jpg KingGhidorah2014July03.jpg KingGhidorah2014July02.jpg Showa King Ghidorah.jpg KingGhidorahShowa72.jpg Zone Fighter Mon zonefighter07.jpg 3116147517_c80be54f0e.jpg Video games Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Sprites - King Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah in ''Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Icons - King Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah's icon in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Boxes - King Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah's character box in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Battle Sprites - King Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah's battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee GDAMM Artwork - King Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah in ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee GDAMM Artwork - King Ghidorah (2).png|King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee ''Godzilla On Monster Island Godzilla on Monster Island - King Ghidorah Slot.jpg|King Ghidorah's slot in ''Godzilla On Monster Island Godzilla_on_Monster_Island_-_King_Ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah in Godzilla On Monster Island Miscellaneous Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters - King Ghidorah Sprite.png|King Ghidorah in Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters Ghidorah_GMoM.gif|King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Godzilla 2 - King Ghidorah Sprite.png|King Ghidorah in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Godzilla Arcade Game - King Ghidora.png|King Ghidorah in the Godzilla Arcade Game Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_KING_GHIDORAH.png|King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Save the Earth CR Godzilla - Ghidorah Icon.png|King Ghidorah's slot machine icon in CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle King Ghidorah in Godzilla Unleashed game of 2007.png|King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Unleashed PS3_Godzilla_King_Ghidorah_Full.png|King Ghidorah in Godzilla: The Game GKC King Ghidorah Heisei.jpg|Heisei King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Merchandise Magazines King Ghidorah ShodaiGhido Flying Prop.jpg Toys ShodaiGhido_toy.jpg|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection King Ghidorah 1964 DSCF4392.jpg|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection King Ghidorah 1968 Bandai HG Set 7 King Ghidorah '65.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 7 King Ghidorah '65 112003_2.jpg|A figure of ShodaiGhido Godzilla_Eggs_-_King_Ghidorah_1965.png|Godzilla Eggs King Ghidorah 1965 g2_king_ghidorah.jpg|Gashapon 2: King Ghidorah (Showa) Ghidorah65Capsule.jpg|Gashapon Ghidorah w/ wings folded Trademarks Monster Icons - King Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah's copyright icon Miscellaneous The Usual Suspects.jpg|Size comparison of King Ghidorah and other monsters Monster Size Comparison.jpg|King Ghidorah along with several Toho King_Ghidorah_Kabou_Zukan_Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of King Ghidorah from the Godzilla Monsters Anatomical Encyclopedia King Ghidorah Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of King Ghidorah Category:Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Invasion of Astro-Monster: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Destroy All Monsters: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla vs. Gigan: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Terror of Mechagodzilla: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Bye-Bye Jupiter: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Zone Fighter: Kaiju and kyoju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Save the Earth: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Unleashed: Kaiju - Image galleries